SMILE
by nightshadeprincess567
Summary: SONGFIC! Smile by Avril Lavigne  Hermione has become a completely different person since the war, it's been a yearr since it ended and what happens after a chance encounter in Diagon Alley? READ to find out!
1. Chapter 1

So I decided I was gonna try a songfic….really nervous not hate please!

Here goes nothing!

Smile by Avril Lavigne

As I walked down the street in Diagon Alley I was thinking about how much I had changed since the war. I cared less about what people thought I was more outgoing. I laughed to myself as I thought of how the twins described me to their American friends the other day.

FLASHBACK!

"She's a crazy bitch!" Fred said motioning to Hermione.

"She used to be all goody and now since the war she's a downright bad girl!" George said throwing his hands up in the air.

"So she's like fun?" one of the Americans said.

"EXACTLY!" the twins said in unison.

END FLASHBACK!

Just as I was remembering I ran straight into someone.

"Sorry, oh it's just you Granger." Malfoy said looking me up and down. I supposed it was only expected. My wardrobe had changed drastically since the war and he hadn't really seen me, or anyone for that matter, since.

"Malfoy." I said simply.

"Either your wardrobe has changed or you're going to some costume party."

"I see you noticed. It's just a little style change to go with my personality change."

"Your personality, impossible 'cause see then I would be able to learn to like you and then the world might just shut down out of pure shock."

'Did Malfoy just say he liked the new me?' my heart sped up of its own accord. This is not happening! I can't possibly be falling for those gorgeous storm grey eyes and that white blonde hair and that Quidditch player physique.

'HERMIONE GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!'

"It wouldn't hurt to try." I'm an amazing actress.

"Is that a challenge?"

"More of a threat." I said as I sauntered away leaving a stunned and awestruck Malfoy in my rearview mirror.

"Gra-Hermione, would you care to join me tonight me and a bunch of the guys are going to this club and judging by your attire it would be just your scene?" he asked.

'Was he asking for a date?' I thought.

"On one condition, I get to bring Ginny along." I said smiling.

"If she wants to come by all means, just no Potty or Weasel." He said with a sort of disgusted sarcastic face.

"They wouldn't want to come anyway, ever since the two of us broke their wee little hearts they've been boring as hell." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder and smiling before turning to walk away. As I looked back over my shoulder I saw Draco standing there smiling to himself shaking his head before he turned and continued the other way.

That was fun to write:D

Ok so obviously this is more than one chapter! So please please please review! It makes me ecstatic to see reviews! So review! And I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get at least 3 reviews, and please be honest in your reviews say what you liked and didn't like and what you wanna see.:)

Okay later y'all!

SeaWeedBrain5673


	2. AN

I feel like a terrible person as of right now….but I have really bad writers block so here I am honestly coming to you the reader in a desperate plea for your assistance! Tell me what you want to read and I will to the best of my ability deliver what the people want:D

Now that I'm finished with that I would like to apologize for being a terrible author although most legit authors don't write next book for years…ok enough of me talking this will be the first, last, and only time I will ever ask you to push that cute little button that says review:D(ok that's a total lie but whatever:D)


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so I started writing this on my fone cuz I have word on there I'm really hoping this works:D:D this chapter is gonna b kind of stronger t so be careful about reading this if u are sensitive its not like explicit but yeah...

Here goes:D:D

Chapter2

Draco's pov

Tonight I'm taking Granger and Weaslette to a club with Blaise. Its weird its almost as if I want to see Granger again. Something about this new girl made me smile whenever I think of her. Is it possible that I'm considering giving her a second chance? Not possible I'm a Malfoy and we do not associate with mudbloods. But this one could be an exception.

Hermione's pov

Party time!

I can't believe Malfoy invited me to a club and said I could bring Ginny. He must have really changed or something.

Oh here's Ginny now.

"Mione!" she cried throwing her arms around me.

"Ginny!" I replied.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fantastic and you?" I replied kindly.

"Glad you invited me, between Ron and Harry both moping around the house is was beginning to think I would become depressed just by being around them." She said rolling her eyes.

"Are they really getting that bad? It's been a bloody year for crying out loud!" I said throwing my hands up and rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but does it matter? Tonight we're going out with two of the most sought after Slytherin bachelors in the wizarding community!" she said moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Well seeing as their Slytherin I would only assume they were in the wizarding community." I said laughing at her silly antics.

"'Mione! You know what I meant!" she said slightly pouting before we both started laughing.

"Now let's go get ready!" I said as we both smiled and raced upstairs squealing and laughing like little school girls.

2 hours later….

"May I present the one, the only, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Ginny said to the empty living room from the hall where we were standing.

I laughed as I walked out of the hall and through the living room strutting and smiling at the imaginary audience. I was wearing a Halston Heritage Asymmetric ruched silk and cotton-blend top, Moto Metallic Glitter Hotpants, and Christian Louboutin Gazolina Suede Over-The-Knee Boots. All in all, I looked hot and I knew it! To top off my look I was wearing huge hoops and a bracelet that looked like a snake, with make-up that consisted of red lipstick that had some gold between where my lips met, and dark eye shadow that made them look huge. My brown hair was cascading down my back in mermaid waves.

"And now please welcome the fabulous, gorgeous, GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" I screamed as Ginny sauntered in smiling and winking at our fake audience. She was wearing a red layered corset dress with Red Concealed Platform Mary Janes with Black Lace Overlay & and 5 3/4" Stiletto Heel. To pull it together she was wearing a pair of silver earrings and had her hair out and wild with a dark red lipstick and thick eyeliner.

"You look hot babe!" she said as we stood in the middle of the room.

"So do you love!" I said we just stood there laughing for a bit till we looked at the clock.

"Oh shit we're gonna be late!" she said.

"Relax they're coming to get us I talked to Malfoy before you got here." I said laughing.

"Oh ok." She said sticking out her tongue at me.

Ok so there's the next chapter:D I know it's pathetic but yeah….

I love y'all soooo much!

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get five honest reviews:D

I've also decided that after I finish Smile I'm gonna let y'all pick another song to continue this story on:D

TTFN! LOVE NIGHTSHADEPRINCESS!3


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies :D I figured since I stayed home from school today sick I would at least give you a small chapter:P

I would like to say that honestly I need y'all's help in finishing this story…I have no idea where I'm going with this…well I more or less do but I need you guys to pick a song for the next chapter since this will be the end of smile:( please review!

Now on to the story:D

Hermione's POV

"…he really said that?" I laughed as Ginny continued with her story of how Harry got on his knees and begged her to take him back crying. As much as I loved him and Ron as brothers they really lost all the Gryffindor pride and honor and courage after the war.

"Yes, it was pathetic. I mean if he knew how to have fun and be young again and not so grown up and clingy I'd give him another chance but it's just too much, you know?" she said kind of gazing off into the distance

Just then two people came tumbling out of my fireplace. Ginny and I jumped up out of our seats.

"Jeez Malfoy! You scared the crap outta me!" I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah yeah, sorry we're late Blaise over here couldn't decide what he was going to wear." Malfoy smirked.

"Well let's go!" Ginny yelled grabbing mine and Blaise's arms I grabbed Malfoy and she dragged us over to the fireplace.

"Uhm…Malfoy where exactly are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Starrynight Dance Club in Diagon Alley." He said smirking.

"Cool!" Ginny said beaming as we flooed to the club we stumbled out of the fireplace and got straight into the action. Ginny and Blaise disappeared over to the dance floor and me and Malfoy just wandered over to the bar and grabbed a few drinks.

AN: sorry I really didn't know what to write for what they did at the club…it really isn't all that important but if you want it I'll put it in another chapter for now I'm gonna skip to the next morning since it goes better with the song:D

Draco's POV

I woke up this morning laying on the couch with and insanely immense headache.

"Mmm…"I heard from next to me. That's when I realized the warm body curled up next to me.

"Goodmorning Hermione." I said cheerily.

"What's so good about waking up on a couch next to you with this insane headache and not remembering anything from the night before!" she said rolling over.

"Well at least I can remember a bit of snogging between the two of us." I said wrapping my arms around her. That when I noticed something strange on her back.

"That isn't necessarily a good thing! What are staring at on my shoulder?" she asked.

"My name." I laughed a little.

"WHAT?" she jumped up and ran to a mirror.

"Well it seems I have you labeled as mine." I said wrapping my arms around her again and kissing her hair. Then we noticed my back in the mirror. Now her tattoo was small across her left shoulder and all it said was Draco Malfoy… Mine was my whole back and said 'I love Hermione Granger' in intricate lettering.

It was her turn to laugh hysterically.

"I don't know what happened last night but I'm glad it did." She murmured into my ear before kissing me.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

This is my worst chapter yet although I have a reason since towards the end there I had a wasp flying around my head and mind you I'm in bed…

Anyway hope you liked it! Please please please review! I need your ideas since I can't write anymore until you decide the next song!

LOVE,

NightShadePrincess3

PS! i keep forgetting to put this in here...if you wanna check out ginny and hermione's looks from the last chapter please go to

polyvore(dot)com and search nightshadeprincess in people/members and look at the two sets that say gin's look and mione's look(if you have trouble just pm me and i'll send you the link:D)


End file.
